


Fan Fiction, Part Deux

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: Inspired by S10 E5, Fan Fiction. Nuff said.





	Fan Fiction, Part Deux

Cas found Sam in the library. It was the day after an easy hunt, and everyone had a good night’s rest. Dean was still asleep, but the younger Winchester had already been out for his morning run, had a healthy breakfast, and had settled in for some research time. He was working on his computer when Cas came in. He sat down in the chair across from Sam, clearing his throat. Sam looked up. Cas looked back at him, hesitant, and began. He spoke in a rush.

“Sam, I have some questions about that musical interpretation of the Winchester Gospels that led to the Calliope case.” Sam looked up. His eyebrows went up and he grinned. He closed his computer. This was far more interesting!

“The fanfiction! Wow, that was a long time ago, but go ahead. Ask away!” Cas continued.

“I was wondering...did my character sing?” He asked.

“Yeah, she did. Siobhan was awesome!” it was Cas’ turn to be surprised.

“She? Siobhan?” Sam leaned back in his chair.

“It was a girls school.” Sam replied. Private and kinda expensive, I’d guess.” The hunter thought for a moment, then got up from his seat.

“You know, I think Dean still has the tape they gave us as a gift. Wait here.” Sam went out to the garage, coming back just a few minutes later. He handed Cas a cassette tape in a well worn case.

“Here, its track three. But why the sudden interest in music? Or in fan fiction?”

“I’ve sung before, with the Heavenly Host. However, with a vessel, a human voice, it’s different. Much more difficult. When we sing praising our Father, the notes just...are. With a human voice, I have to think about it, and try to get the notes right. He put a hand on his vessels belly. “Jimmy was an alto in his church choir, and it helps. But I wanted to have some other examples besides religious music and ‘mullet rock’ he said using air quotes. Thanks Sam, I’ll return it when I’m done.” Sam returned to his computer.

“You’re welcome, Cas. Good luck.” Sam grinned, going back to his research. He’d have to keep an eye on this!!

Cas retreated to a hidden room with the walkman he’d found in a pawn shop. Apparently, the Men of Letters were interested in music as well as monsters. He’d found an old piano stored in that dusty space, under a thick cover. It was only slightly out of tune. Using tutorials on the internet, he’d taught himself to play when the Winchesters were out of the Bunker. Now he needed to add his voice and a tune. He loaded the cassette, and looked at the cover photo while he listened. The girl who had played him-Siobhan, Sam had said her name was-was adorable.Of course, they’d not been entirely accurate on the costume. Especially about his wings. The girls voice, though, was almost worthy of a place in the Host. He rewound, and tried to sing along. On the third try, he went down a couple of octaves, and it was easier to carry the tune. He sighed. Now for the next part, reworking the lyrics to express what he wanted to say.

Three weeks later, Dean came back to his room to find a note on his bed. 

Dean,  
I need to talk to you. It’s urgent. Come to the third storage room down the North hall.  
-Cas

What could be so important that Cas had to pull him into the depths of the bunker? He shrugged. If Cas had wanted privacy to talk, they could have just gone for a ride, but he’d play it like the quirky angel wanted it. He went down the north hall, counting three storage rooms. As he stepped through the barely open door into the dim room, he heard the faint sound of a piano, and a deep voice humming along. The tune was familiar. Dean stepped further in, and there was Cas at a piano! When had he learned to play? Then he realised where he’d heard the song before. It was from the Calliope case, the fanfiction musical! Castiel’s song! But how? Cas began to sing, and all thought went from Deans head as he listened.

“I’ll be right here, Dean  
Be here for you  
You know how I feel Dean  
I’ll always be true

When I raised you from Perdition  
To be Gods ammunition  
You know our bond, and all the rest  
Really put us to the test 

But I'll be here, Dean  
I'll always be true.  
I'll be right here, Dean  
You know...I love you."

Cas turned to Dean as he finished, a small hopeful smile on his lips.

“Did..did you like it Dean?” Dean sat next to the angel on the bench, took his face in his calloused hunters hands, and gently kissed the dark haired man on the lips.

“That was beautiful. And you did this-all this…for me?” Cas nodded. “You’re amazing, sweet heart! Could you...would you sing it once more?” Cas nodded again and turned back to the keys. As he sang, Dean hummed along.When they got to the last line, this time Dean joined in.

“Cas, I love you, too.” Dean sang. Cas turned to him, eyes wide and full of unshed tears. He opened his mouth to say something, But Dean leaned forward and silenced him with another gentle kiss. “I have for a long time, my angel.” Cas leaned in putting his arms around the hunter, holding him close. He whispered a question in Dean’s ear.

“So, Dean, does this make us in a boat, now?” Dean pulled back to look Cas in the eyes, puzzled. 

“ A boat..?” He thought for a moment. Ah. Got it. Damn fanfiction writers and their terms!

“You mean a 'ship'? As in a relationship? Yes, Cas, I guess it does.” Sam peeked out from where he had hidden outside the door. He’d followed Dean out of curiosity, and was so glad now he had! He stepped into the room.

“It’s about damn time you two!” He said loudly, making them both jump. Dean glared at him.

“Shut up, bitch.” he snapped half heartedly. Sam just grinned wider.

“Congratulations, jerk. Cas.” Cas smiled.

“Thank you, Sam.” Dean just continued to glare.

 

Six months later

Siobhan opened the email from Sam Winchester.. She hadn’t heard from him in a very long time. Since before she married Kristin, in fact. That had been over two years ago, just as they were both starting college classes. All the email contained was a video file. She opened it, and clicked play. It was Dean Winchester, at the piano, with a dark haired man in a white button up shirt. WAIT! Could that be? The REAL Castiel, the basis for the character she’d played in the musical in high school! He really existed!! The men began to play, and to sing. Siobhan gasped! It was a rendition of her-Castiels'-song, rewritten. Now it was a love song, and beautifully done. It was very short, but by the time it was finished, her eyes brimmed with tears. Both men turned to face the camera, and Sam came to stand behind them. Dean began to speak.

“Hey Siobhan, bet you didn’t expect to hear from us again. You remember Sam, right? And I bet you’ve already guessed who this handsome fellow next to me is.” He elbowed Cas who blushed and nodded shyly. Sam spoke up.

“We wanted to share the great news, and invite you to share in the happiness! Destiel is officially canon!!” Dean groaned and covered his eyes, as Cas put an arm around him. “My brother has asked Cas to marry him, and we’d like you to be there, you and Kristin! I’ll send details as soon as the lovebirds set a date. Please let us know. Bye.” All three men waved and the video ended.

Siobhan sent off a quick text to her wife.

Lover: You’re never gonna believe what happened today!!! Call me ASAP!!

Then she hit reply...

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non ownership disclaimer...


End file.
